Data networks, such as wireless communication networks, have to trade off between services customized for a single device and services designed to be provided to a large number of devices. The distribution of content (data) to a large number of devices (subscribers) is a complicated problem. For example, the types of content currently available include real-time and multimedia content, such as news, financial information and movies.
In a subscription media system, devices are subscribed to receive content in the form of packaged services. For example, a variety of news services maybe combined to form a news package that a device may subscribe to receive. However, it is also desirable to deliver selected content to an otherwise unsubscribed device. For example, it is desirable to deliver content, such as news trailers, relevant advertisements, promotional content, music, videos, or any other type of content that may be of interest to the device user. Unfortunately, the delivery of unsubscribed content is generally not supported in conventional systems, and most particularly, in wireless communication systems. In most cases, contact with a customer service representative is usually required to obtain any type of subscription.
Another aspect of content delivery concerns the role of “affiliates.” An affiliate is an entity that is associated with a device to provide selected content or services. For example, one type of affiliate is a billing and customer service provider that operates to provide billing and customer services to a device. Another type of affiliate is a content retailer that operates to provide selected content to a device. Affiliates may be associated with a device based on contract, subsidy provisions, or any other type of arrangement. For example, the user of a device may agree to receive specific advertisements or other content offered by a Billing and customer service provider or content retailer.
However, conventional systems typically do not support the delivery of content to an unsubscribe device, and there is no mechanism to control content delivery from a particular affiliate. For example, typical systems do not automatically subscribe a device to receive selected content from a particular affiliate.
Therefore, what is needed is a subscription system for use in network environments that operates to automatically subscribe a device to receive selected content, such as selected advertisements, and/or promotional content. The system should also operate to automatically subscribe a device to receive selected content and/or services from particular device affiliates.